She has me Smitten!
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Asuka finds out who Saint Tail is but will he turn her in?
1. Default Chapter

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hi! This is first Saint Tail fic. Please be gentle with your reviews! I'm real sensitive! But for real, gimme your honest opinion, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. If I did, wouldn't I be jumping around rubbing it in your face right about now?

**"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She has me Smitten!

Prelude

"I will catch you yet, Saint Tail!!" raged a pissed off Asuka Jr. as he watched Saint Tail escape again into the crisp night on her balloon fixture. As the mysterious Saint Tail disappeared into the night, a cool smirk graced Asuka's handsome lips and pulled out his tracking device. He just got the thing this morning and he planned to use this very night when he had his another go around with Saint Tail. He placed the small tracker on her earlier on when she wasn't looking. He activated the tracking device and followed the moving tracker. He followed the tracker right up to Meimi's house. 'No way, she can't be Saint Tail, can she?' thought as looked at the tracking device to make sure that it didn't go haywire. Yep, it was waking. And the tracker stopped in Meimi's room. Asuka climbed the tree next to Meimi's room to see for sure that Meimi was Saint Tail. He watched as Meimi de-transform right in front of him. He got a nose-bleed from seeing her nude for a second. 

"Well, that was another successful mission Ruby," Meimi murmured to her pet as didn't know that someone was watching her and knew her secret.

TBC…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Short. I know. The next chapter will be longer. Ja ne! And don't forget to R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *dodges lots of pointy things hurled my way* Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I completely forgot about this story! ^^;;  Thank to all y'all who reviewd!!

Chibi-Wufei: No you're not you baka onna! And you didn't forget about this story. Your lazy ass just didn't update. *evil smirk* 

Chibi-Herro: Hn.

Chibi-Sesshomaru: That's right. Her lazy ass just sat there stuffing her face with cookies all summer.

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *fakes a wail that would do Usa-chan proud and wacks them all over the head* No one asked for you guys from the peanut gallery to speak! *glares and all the chibis gulp* Now who will read the disclaimer?

*grumbles from the chibis*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *lets out a melodramatic sigh and squeaks making chibi-Sessy cover his ears in pain* Well!?!?!?!

Chibi-Sessy: *grumbles* I'll do it… CoCo-sama *rolls eyes* doesn't own Saint Tail and if you try to sue her broke ass all you will get is a pocket full of lent and a ham sandwitch. O.o;;

MistressCoCoLoVeR: On with the fic!

She Has Me Smitten!

Chapter 1

Asuka Jr. walked into class deep in thought about what he saw last night. His friends tried to wave him over to get his attention but he paid them no mind. His head shot up as Meimi came to class looking like her usual bubbly self and chatted with her friends Kyoko, Ryoko, and Seira. He studied her out the corner of his eye as he sat down in his desk. 'She has the same strawberry blonde her like Saint Tail. She has the same build too,' he mused as he blushed when he thought about Meimi de-transforming last night and seeing her petite naked for a slight second and got a slight hard on. Asuka mentally slapped himself and thought unsexy thoughts as he tried to constraint on the matter at hand.  Meimi was St. Tail. He knew that for sure. But how and why did she become St. Tail? Asuka was so deep in thought that he didn't see Meimi come up to his desk as she tried to get his attention.

"Asuka-kun! Hello!?! Are you in there? Hmph! Fine then! Don't speak to me then!" huffed Meimi started to stomp back to her desk but Asuka grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him. Asuka stared into Meimi's eyes and Meimi started to squirm under his intense gaze.

"Ahhhhh… Asuka-kun…. Why do you have wrist in a death grip and what is it that you want?" Meimi asked nervously as she tried to get out of Asuka's strong grip.

Asuka shook his head to clear his daze and let Meimi go as adjusted his tie and said, " I need to talk to you in private. Meet me in the boys bathroom at lunch."

Meimi slowly nodded her head yes because she could tell that something in his voice that implied it was a demand not a request and she went back to her desk. The first part of the day went by pretty slowly at St. Paulia's Private School. In a particular class the air was thick with tension between two people. One couldn't wait for lunch to begin and the other dreaded that lunch would come for some reason. As the lunch bell rang all the students filed out of class and went to lunch. Meimi followed Asuka into the boys' bathroom and asuka locked the door after she came in. Meimi propped herself up a sink and Asuka birds eye of Meimi's cotton white panties and here creamy thighs as tried without success to pull her skirt down and cross her legs at the same time.  Asuka shook himself and got back to the matter at hand. His eyes flashed dangerously as he stared Meimi in the face. 'How could she keep this from me? Why? Did she take pleasure in humiliating me time and time again?' he thought as he got angrier and angeter as stoked forward to a very fidgety Meimi. His face was an inch apart from hers now.

Why Meimi? Why?…" growled Asuka.

"Why what Asuka-kun? Are you on something?" Meimi squeaked as she resisted the urge to look into his or try to kiss like she always secretly fantasized about.

Why did you lie to me Meimi? Why didn't you tell me you was St. Tail?" barked Asuka.

"Wha… Whaaa?? I don't know what you are talking about…" stammered Meimi as Asuka got an inch more into her personal space. They were so close that could on and kiss each other.

"Don't give me that sack BS!! I saw you last night when you de-transformed! I want answers now!!" growled out through clenched teeth.

As you can tell Meimi had that look on her face. You know the one where Wiley Coyote looks like before he drops over a cliff? The looked that said 'I'm fucked.' Yep. That one. Meimi tried to think up a good lie but was cut off when Asuka caught her lips in a soul-searing kiss…

TBC…

MistessCoCoLoVeR: I know. I know. I know.. Another short chappie. I'll try to make the next one bigger. Ja ne for now and don't forget to R&R!!!!!!


	3. chapter 2

AN: (ducks as sharp objects fly my way) Please don't kill me! (whimper) I know it's been a long time since I've update but I only write when the mode hits or when my HW flow is low. So I'm bringing you another installment of this fic. I'm also updating 5 other fics too. So please R&R and know that your reviews make my day in my depressing life. Without farther a due, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Such a pity…

She Has Me Smitten!

Meimi mind went blank as the kiss deepens. Nothing else mattered. The raw emotions between the stressed and tense teens floated in the air. Asuka pulled the strawberry blond closer to him. Asuka tried to remember why he was made at Meimi-chan but his mind was still blissful blank. As they went up for air Asuka suddenly becoming angry again. He pushed Meimi back sending her sprawling to the floor. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt as the girl he used trust yelped in pain from landing so hard but squashed it. 'She lied to me damnit! I shouldn't feel guilty about causing her pain. She probably was laughing at me the whole time saying to herself I stupid and naive I was. Well, not anymore. She will confess to me and she will pay!' The young detective seethed to himself. He took an aggressive step forward as Meimi scooted farther away from him.

""I'm only going to ask one last time. Why. Did. You. Lie. To. ME?" the green haired youth growled. He could see he flush and stutter as she tried finding away to distract him.

"I.. Ah.. You don't understand! I didn't do it for my health you know! I stole and helped for those who couldn't help themselves or were despair. I was doing God's work! Go a head and incarcerate me! I dare you! You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes. I never lied to you either. You just never asked! I would have told you when I knew I could trust you event usually. But you didn't give me the chance to," screamed as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Asuka was a taken back as the girl spilled her guts to him. 'Wait a minute. She said I wouldn't understand?!? I would have understood if she gave me the chance. That hypocrite. I didn't give a chance and she didn't give me mine,' thoughts murmured darkly through his mind. He slowly went up to the small girl and gentility held her. He instantly felt sorry for making the girl he secretly been crushing on for ages cry. He tilted her head up to look into her soulful dark blue eyes.

"I'll make a deal with you Meimi. I won't arrest you if you go out on a date with me and tell me the whole truth," Asuka deadpanned. Meimi let out a strangled cry in shocked. She took a good 10 minutes before she gave him his answer.

"Asuka, I -"

TBC…

AN: Ain't I a stinker. I know it's short but I know that I should just serve you this story in short bites just so I can torture my loyal readers and keep you hooked. But know that reviews make my day and make me smile and nag me to update once in a while. I have 4 more chapters to go for this story so stay toned! Later.


End file.
